Episode 5137 (1st April 2019)
Summary Liberty's dinner goes disastrously as Brody and Sinead suspect Sienna and Laurie of having an affair. Later, Sinead kisses Sami, who pulls away. Meanwhile, Brody prepares to move in with Maxine, and Liam discovers that he is a natural with Iona. Plot Brody doesn't want Sienna to go on the trip with Laurie, but she assures him that she can handle him. Sami worries about Liberty, but she assures him that she doesn't care as he and Sinead are in the past. Brody isn't too sure about telling people that he's moving in with Maxine. Sienna tells Leah off for using her phone. Brody says goodbye to Sienna, and she assures him one last time that she can handle Laurie. They leave for the camping trip. Jesse agrees to look after Iona, to Liam's annoyance. Brody is slightly disappointed to learn that Damon is moving out but pretends to be happy for him. Sinead worries about Laurie and bickers with Liberty. Sienna is annoyed to learn that her tent is ripped. Laurie stops Leah telling her that Laurie knew the tent was ripped, and offers Sienna his tent instead. Liberty and Sinead tease each other about Laurie and Sienna, and Brody keeps telling them that Sienna's boyfriend is right next to them. Liberty is annoyed when Sinead jokingly flirts with Sami. Liam manages to calm Iona by singing, as per Tony's suggestion. Charlie is annoyed when Laurie spills water on himself and blames him. Sienna turns down Laurie's tent and Laurie suggests they both stay in the tent. Liberty and Sinead argue. Sienna snaps at Laurie and packs to leave. Laurie reminds Sienna that if she leaves, they all have to go and snaps back. Maxine tells Minnie that Damon is moving in and she is excited. Damon gifts Minnie a toy parrot named Pixie. Maxine gets a text confirming her appointment with Dr. Zahir. Sinead calls Laurie and explodes at him. Sami tells Liberty off for causing an argument. She tells him that she feels that they're only a long fling. Liberty asks Sami to tell her how much she loves her on a scale of one to ten - one being a fling with Sinead, and ten being marriage. He says ten, and she agrees to marry him, unaware Sami wasn't proposing. Sinead is disappointed and leaves. Courtney arrives to collect Iona, only to find Liam and Iona asleep. Sami checks on Sinead. Sienna struggles to get to sleep. Sami apologises to Sinead for Liberty's behaviour. Sinead opens up about her marriage problems with Laurie. She is jealous of Sienna. Tony witnesses Sinead kissing Sami and Sami pulls away. Sienna spends all night tossing and turning. Cast Regular cast *Leah Barnes - Ela-May Demircan *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Courtney Campbell - Amy Conachan *Charlie Dean - Charlie Behan *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Maxine Minniver - Nikki Sanderson *Minnie Minniver - Eva Lorente *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Laurie Shelby - Kyle Pryor *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis Guest cast None Music Notes *The unknown child actor playing Iona Campbell is uncredited. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes